Don't let me fall
by LittleHandGrenade
Summary: Alice es de la clase de chicas que sacan buenas notas y siempre están a la moda. Jasper es la clase de muchacho que va en motocicleta y siempre se ve metido en peleas callejeras. ¿Dos personas tan distintas podrán llegar a sentir algo el uno por el otro?
1. Prólogo

**Don't let me fall**

**Prólogo**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama esta basada en el libro _Tres metros sobre el cielo_ del escritor italiano Federico Moccia.

* * *

><p>« Nettie es la tía más buena de todo Washington »<p>

El graffiti negro recién pintado, destaca con toda su desfachatez sobre el muro de ladrillo de la vieja _Forks Coffee Shop. _Sentado debajo de este, fumando un Lucky Strike sin preocupación alguna, se encuentra su autor.

Algunos coches se detienen frente a él, esperando el cambio del semáforo para poder continuar su camino. Hombres madrugadores que van camino a su trabajo, con la cabeza demasiado ocupada con los problemas de la oficina y la casa como para darse cuenta de la figura del joven, que los observa agazapado junto a los basureros.

Lleva el cabello largo a la altura de la barbilla, rubio y despeinado por el frío viento matutino que acaba de desatarse. Aún así, usa la cazadora de cuero desabrochada como para darse apariencia de chico rudo. No es como que lo necesite mucho; la mayoría de las personas en la ciudad lo conocen y saben bastante bien de lo que es capaz.

En el interior de un Mercedes descapotable de color rojo, que se encuentra no muy lejos de ahí, unos dedos delgados con las uñas perfectas empujan el nuevo Cd de Rihanna***** dentro del reproductor. Pronto, los sonidos de dance-pop comienzan a salir de las bocinas haciendo que casi inconscientemente las chicas abordo comiencen un baile frenético que atrae la atención de varios de los conductores que las rodean.

« _Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world; like I'm the only one that you'll ever love, like I'm the only one who knows your heart._ »*****

Mientras sus amigas cantan a todo pulmón, la chica morena del asiento del copiloto mira distraídamente hacia un punto en la lejanía, preguntándose si en verdad habrá alguien capaz de hacerla sentir de esa manera.

El reluciente Mercedes avanza hacia adelante en el mismo momento en que aquel Lucky Strike cae al suelo completamente consumido. Él se sube a su motocicleta, esa vieja Harley Davidson a la que quiere más que a su vida y en la que pronto se encuentra entre el tráfico, sorteando hábilmente a los automovilistas que comienzan a impacientarse.

El cielo comienza a tornarse de un tono azul más claro y en el horizonte se pueden apreciar los primeros rayos del sol matutino. Aparentemente, es un día como cualquier otro. Ella va rumbo al instituto, repasando mentalmente una complicada fórmula química para su examen de esa mañana. Él trata de mantener los ojos abiertos y es que después de haber pasado toda la noche en vela, le urge llegar a casa para tomar una buena siesta. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento el semáforo vuelve a ponerse en rojo, haciendo que ambos coincidan.

Y es por eso que a partir de ese momento las cosas van a cambiar.

Ella gira la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha, buscando algo con que distraerse en lo que el semáforo cambia de color, pese a que ya conoce de sobra los locales de aquella calle que recorre cada mañana para llegar a la escuela: La vieja florería de la señora Thomas, la tienda de antigüedades del matrimonio Robinson y el salón de belleza de la señora Thanner. Más su mirada se detiene antes de poder enfocar a la señora Thomas que en ese momento se encuentra abriendo las puertas de su negocio. Y es que como por instinto, sus ojos se posan inmediatamente en el chico de aspecto desaliñado que espera el cambio de luz junto a su ventana.

Él se vuelve al sentirse observado y esboza una sonrisa socarrona al ver a la muchacha, que inmediatamente vuelve la vista del auto, tratando de disimular. Demasiado tarde, él se ha dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando.

— ¿Y? — Pregunta él, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro— ¿Qué tal te he parecido?

— ¿Disculpa? — Alice se vuelve hacia él, ligeramente sorprendida como si no supiera a que se refiere.

— He visto que me mirabas, solo quiero saber que tal te he parecido ¿Te he gustado, que no?

— Quisieras— responde ella con un gesto altanero.

Verde.

El Mercedes arranca y detrás de él se puede escuchar el rugido del motor de la motocicleta, ligeramente opacado por la canción que suena en el estéreo.

— ¿Quién era ese? — pregunta Bella, asomándose por la abertura que dejan los dos asientos de enfrente, dejando de lado el libro en el que se encontraba inmersa hace unos segundos.

— Algún imbécil con ganas de molestar— responde Allie, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Se llama Jasper— comenta Rosalie, la rubia esa tan guapa que conduce, despegando la vista de la carretera por un momento para mirar a sus acompañantes— Su padre trabaja como contador en la empresa del mío, de vez en cuando se pasa por ahí para pedirle dinero o para alterar a las secretarias.

— ¿Qué te he dicho, Bella? — replica Alice y las tres esbozan una sonrisa. De nuevo se detienen y junto a ellas, de nuevo se encuentra aquel chico de sonrisa descarada y chaqueta de cuero.

— ¿Así que eres de esas a las que les gusta hacerse las difíciles, eh?

Alice pone los ojos en blanco.

— ¿En serio no tienes algo que hacer?

— No

— Pues anda y búscatelo.

— Creo que ya he encontrado algo.

— ¿Y que es? — pregunta ella, sin tener verdadero interés en ello.

— Tratar de hacer que admitas que te mueres por ir a dar una vuelta conmigo.

— Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo con un idiota— responde Alice, de manera seca, volviendo a poner su mirada en el frente.

— ¿Cómo que? ¿Pensar de que manera hacer que el chico de tus sueños quiera follar contigo? Lamento decirte princesa, que para que eso suceda primero tendrías que quitarte ese carácter tan agrio que tienes.

Abre la boca para contestar, pero en ese preciso momento el semáforo cambia de color y él arranca, desapareciendo entre los demás autos a toda velocidad sin tener tiempo para escuchar el _idiota_ que ella le dirige.

— ¿Pero que se ha creído? — pregunta ella, más para si misma que para sus amigas— ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que tengo mal carácter? Si soy una persona de lo más dulce.

Escucha la carcajada que Bella trata de reprimir en el asiento trasero, pero hace caso omiso. Lo mismo que debería hacer con el comentario de aquel cretino arrogante, al cual no tiene hacer caso. Total, ni siquiera lo conoce y duda que vuelva a toparse con él alguna vez en lo que le queda de vida.

En ese momento, no imagina cuan equivocado esta ese pensamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora: <strong>Para los que hayan leído el libro, se que puede resultar muy parecido al primer capitulo de este. Pero es el prólogo y en realidad, no pretendo que en los demás capítulos sea muy parecido a la historia del Tres metros sobre el cielo; porque en realidad, me base más en alguna frase o algo que escuche por ahí, algo como "Amor al estilo de los 70's" o que se yo. El punto es que tome la idea del primer capitulo porque me encanto la parte de su conversación en la calle y todo eso. Lo que sea. Tratare de subir pronto y eso, porque al fin tengo vacaciones ¡Tiempo libre, wuhuu! Pero tengo esas otras historias y en realidad debería actualizarlas, además que quiero escribir unas viñetas sobre ese libro que leí y bueno, varias cosillas pendientes. Igual nos estamos leyendo por aquí.

**Xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>*Rihanna: <strong>Cantante y compositora de R&B y Pop.

***« **_**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world; like I'm the only one that you'll ever love, like I'm the only one who knows your heart.**_** »: **Only girl (in the world)Uno de los sencillos del nuevo álbum de Rihanna. La frase en español sería: « _Quiero que me hagas sentir como si fuera la única chica en el mundo; como si fuera la única que alguna vez amarás, como si fuera la única que conociera tu corazón _»

* * *

><p><strong>Vamos gente, que dejar un review tampoco es la gran ciencia;<strong>** basta con un "Me gusta" o un "Esto una mierda" (:**


	2. Capitulo I

**Don't let me fall**

**Capitulo I**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer &' la trama esta basada en el libro _Tres metros sobre el cielo_ del escritor italiano Federico Moccia.

* * *

><p>Ágil y veloz, pasa entre los automóviles que avanzan por la avenida Russell. De vez en cuando, uno que otro conductor toca el claxon repetidamente, tratando así de liberar un poco del estrés causado por la lentitud del tráfico matutino. Da vuelta en la esquina donde esta ubicado el Hungry Bear, ignorando a su estómago, que comienza a inquietarse por el olor de los pastelillos recién salidos del horno de la señora Weber.<p>

Aprieta el acelerador y el rugido del motor despierta a unos cuantos desafortunados, recordándoles que es demasiado tarde como para seguir en la cama. Aunque irónicamente, el conductor de la vieja Harley Davidson que los ha sacado del mundo de los sueños con su terrible sonido apenas regresa a casa a dormir.

Y vaya que le hace falta, ha tenido una noche agitada. Por suerte la herida del labio se le ha cerrado casi por completo, aunque los músculos de la espalda suplican por un poco de descanso.

A lo lejos observa el destartalado anuncio del Motel Olympic, con las letras negras despintadas por el paso de los años. Antes de llegar gira a la derecha perdiéndose entre la carretera y el bosque de coníferas que la rodea; en esa parte de la ciudad ya se puede apreciar al sol saliendo de su escondite.

Por fin, después de veinte minutos de viaje, se detiene en el #308 de Huckleberry Lane.

Se queda sentado en su moto unos cuantos minutos, observando la vieja construcción de madera blanca desteñida y el pasto amarillento que sobresale en algunas partes del jardín delantero.

Se pasa una mano por el cabello y se baja de la motocicleta con un suspiro.

Ya esta en casa.

Sin embargo, ese pensamiento no le entusiasma demasiado.

* * *

><p>— Anda Tanya— Charlotte Weming mira a su compañera de clase de forma suplicante— Aunque sea pásame solo el último problema.<p>

— Ya te he dicho que no— la rubia tira del cuaderno, arrebatándoselo de las manos— Ni que fuera tan difícil hacerlos por ti misma.

— Por favor, que si llego con otra tarea de matemáticas no hecha suspendo la materia y mi madre me mata.

— Eso te lo hubieras pensado antes— responde Tanya sin dejarse conmover ni un poquito por las lágrimas de cocodrilo de Charlotte.

— Déjala Charlotte— una chica morena se mete en la discusión que sostiene su amiga con su irritable compañera de clase— Igual y si tu padre viene a hablar con el director logran llegar a un acuerdo para que no te lleves la materia.

Charlotte asiente. Sabe que un cheque con suficientes ceros puede llegar a resultar bastante persuasivo a la hora de asignar las notas.

— Ya, tienes razón Alice — contesta dándole la espalda a la otra chica, completamente indignada— Pero que ni se le ocurra pedirme que la invite a mi fiesta.

— ¿Entonces tus padres si te han dado permiso? — Rosalie, que hasta hace unos minutos lucía más interesada en limarse las uñas que en la platica que sostienen sus amigas, se mete de pronto en la charla.

Ella asiente, formando una sonrisa con sus labios delgados pintados de color rosa número setenta y dos.

— Siempre y cuando no se arme otro alboroto como el del año anterior— comenta Bella, la usualmente callada castaña que se sienta unos cuantos lugares más atrás.

— Nada de que preocuparse, esta vez nadie entra sin invitación.

Le entrega un pequeño sobre de color rosa a cada una de ellas y después le echa una última mirada a Tanya; misma que se hunde en su asiento, pensando si no habrá exagerado un poquito al no haberle pasado los deberes de matemáticas.

* * *

><p>Gira la llave y empuja la puerta, pero no pasa nada. De nuevo esta truncada.<p>

Bufa notoriamente molesto y es que sus planes de hacer una entrada silenciosa acaban de irse a la mierda por esa maldita puerta defectuosa. Da unos pasos hacia atrás buscando darse impulso. Solo hace falta una patada certera con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y esta se abre al instante.

Jasper asoma primero la cabeza, verificando que el perímetro se encuentre despejado.

Sin embargo, apenas pone un pie dentro de la casa, escucha la chillona voz de su hermana menor salir de la habitación del fondo.

— Guarda silencio, imbécil.

Pone los ojos en blanco antes de encaminarse al pequeño cuarto, apenas iluminado por algunos rayos de sol que se filtran entre las persianas. El tapiz de flores esta caído en algunas partes, dejando ver las paredes de un color rosa pastel deslavado. Apenas y se puede andar dentro, entre el montón de ropa regada en el suelo.

— No haz venido a dormir anoche y todavía llegas haciendo escándalos— continúa Bree, mientras se frota el rostro con un trozo de tela húmeda tratando de deshacerse del maquillaje que le cubre el rostro.

— Tú tampoco haz dormido aquí.

— Ya, pero yo estaba trabajando.

— Te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas eso— le reprende Jasper, haciéndose un espacio en la cama, entre las medias de red y los vestidos de colores chillones. Ve la mueca que se forma en la cara de su hermana.

— ¿Entonces que se supone que haga, Jazz? ¿Quedarme sentada como idiota, esperando algún milagro que salve a mamá igual que lo haces tú?

— Yo no hago eso.

— Pues entonces lo disimulas bastante bien— responde ella poniéndose de pie; buscando su pijama entre el reguero de ropa que tiene esparcida por todo el cuarto. No piensa ir al instituto y aunque quisiera ya se le ha hecho tarde.

— No voy a discutir contigo Bree, eres demasiado niña para entenderlo…

— ¡No Jasper! El único que parece que no lo entiende aquí eres tú, mamá se esta muriendo y nosotros no tenemos ni un puto centavo para pagarle los tratamientos. Y en lugar de preocuparte por conseguir dinero, te vas por ahí todas las noches a perder el tiempo con tus amigos.

— Sabes que no voy a perder el tiempo.

— Abre los ojos Jazz— Bree esta cansada. Se nota solo con verle la cara porque acaba de cumplir los dieciséis pero la preocupación se encarga de hacerla parecer mayor— Tú y tus amiguitos nos os vais a convertir en estrellas de rock. Y si lo hacen, dudo que mamá vaya a seguir viva para ese entonces con el paso al que va.

— Si quisiera escuchar sermones hubiese dejado que la policía me pillara ayer en la noche Breeana*****— se pone de pie, enfadado. No tiene ganas de discutir tan temprano— Me largo a casa de Edward, a ver si ahí me dejan estar en paz.

— Perfecto— ella lo sigue a través de la casa e incluso sale al jardín, sin importarle que algunos de los vecinos que han salido a ver cual es la causa de los gritos la vean en shorts y sujetador— ¡Huye Jasper! ¡Escápate de la realidad como siempre!

Él se pone el casco y enciende la Harley.

— ¡Eres un cobarde Jasper! ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Idéntico a papá!

Arranca y rápidamente desaparece volviéndose solo un punto en la carretera. El viento le esta congelando las manos, pero no se detiene. No quiere pensar, solo quiere dejarse llevar por el rugido del motor, que ese sea el único sonido que escuche en su cabeza durante los próximos minutos.

Pero las palabras de Bree siguen ahí, como un eco lejano que se niega a desaparecer.

"_¡Eres un cobarde Jasper! ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Idéntico a papá!"_

« Yo no soy como papá. »

Y repitiendo eso varias veces tratando de creérselo, acelera.

* * *

><p>— Alice, por favor— Bella resopla, harta. Han recorrido todo Port Ángeles, de norte a sur y de este a oeste, buscando algo que ponerse mañana en la fiesta de Charlotte sin resultado alguno— Se razonable una vez en tu vida y acepta que por repetir un atuendo no va a pasarte nada malo.<p>

— Ni hablar, primero muerta.

Mira a Rosalie, buscando apoyo, pero no hay rastro de ella. ¡Genial! Solo falta que se haya marchado en su auto y las allá dejado botadas ahí. Bella sonríe, pensando que si fuese el caso, ella hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Sin embargo en ese preciso momento la ve acercarse con una sonrisa en el rostro y agitando algo que no logra reconocer con la mano derecha.

— ¡Chicas!

Alice despega la vista de la vitrina del _Clipper_ donde ha encontrado un strapless rosa de Bergdorf en rebaja de cincuenta porciento que tiene que ser suyo.

— Te haz tardado mucho para haber ido por un café— alterna la mirada entre su amiga y la vitrina, moviendo su pie izquierdo de forma impaciente, como si en cualquier momento alguien fuese a entrar a la boutique para hacerse de aquella prenda de vestir.

— ¡No os imagináis lo que me ha pasado!

Ninguna de sus acompañantes parece estar realmente interesada en saberlo, pero Rosalie se hace de la vista gorda y pese a esto procede a contarles.

— Resulta que estaba esperando a que saliera mi cappuccino cuando un chico de lo mas mono ha entrado al café para ver si alguien podía echarle una mano con su motocicleta que no quería andar— le da un sorbo a su café antes de continuar— Y bueno, ya sabéis que he aprendido algo de mecánica cuando salía con Royce porque…

— ¡Ve al grano Rose!

—Bueno, bueno al final lo he ayudado y me ha dado estos boletos para ir a verlo tocar a él y a su banda hoy en la noche.

— ¿Y tu te haz creído que vamos a ir?

— Por favor chicas, es un chico lindísimo. Además a dicho que espera verme ahí, no puedo decepcionarlo.

— ¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que piense de ti un chico?

Ella hace un mohín, pero Bella niega con la cabeza.

— He quedado de ir a con Jake a ver algunas películas— se excusa— Será para la próxima.

— ¿Alice? — se gira hacia ella de forma suplicante— Tú no vas a dejarme sola ¿verdad?

La morena parece dudar, pero al final asiente.

— Vale, vale, pero solo porque papá hoy va a llevar a sus socios a casa y no me apetece estar escuchando sus charlas sobre negocios.

— ¡Gracias tía, ya veras que no vas a arrepentirte!

Alice niega con la cabeza y se vuelve a mirar el escaparate donde hasta hace unos segundos estaba el vestido de sus sueños. Nada que hacer, una mujer de unos veintitantos años acaba de comprarlo en ese preciso momento con su PlatinoCard.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora: <strong>Las que leyeron el libro, ya habrán notado que he cambiado las cosas, al menos en cuanto a la historia Jasper. Pues bueno, la verdad no tengo mucho que decir, en parte porque acabar este capitulo me ha supuesto un esfuerzo mental más grande que las tareas de algebra (será porque en todo el año jamás hice una). Espero que les gustara este capitulo y bueno, les agradezco a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de comentar el prólogo; espero que les vaya pareciendo buena la historia. Este capitulo sigue el hilo del prólogo y el siguiente también o en otras palabras: Se refieren al mismo día, que según yo viene a ser un viernes. Pues nada, espero tener el siguiente pronto, pero no prometo nada, debo recuperarme de esto, es algo épico que suba capitulo al día siguiente de comenzar una historia, pero que va, será que Alice y Jasper me gustan mucho como pareja, igual también aparecerán las demás como secundarias.

Ahora si, es todo.

_**Xoxo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>*Breeana: <strong>Si, hablo de Bree Tanner, la de Eclipse. No se porque, pero de todas las que considere como la hermana de Jasper ella fue la que más me gusto para el papel. Y bueno, el ligero cambio de nombre va porque, en serio ¿Cómo discutes con alguien llamado Bree? Es un nombre demasiado adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>Un review equivale a una sonrisa;<strong>

**Me hace feliz y es gratis :)**


	3. Capitulo II

**Don't let me fall**

**Capitulo II**

* * *

><p>Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama esta basada en el libro <em>Tres metros sobre el cielo<em> del escritor italiano Federico Moccia.

* * *

><p>— ¿Segura que es aquí? — Alice mira con desconfianza el pequeño local que se alza frente a ellas. Las paredes de ladrillo están cubiertas por varios grafittis que se mezclan en una maraña de color y en la puerta metálica se puede apreciar el paso de los años gracias al óxido que la recubre en su mayoría.<p>

— Es la dirección que indicaban los boletos.

La mirada de molestia que le dirige Alice no hace más que aumentar el nerviosismo de Rosalie, que empuja la puerta tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos.

Una vez dentro, ambas pueden apreciar que el bar es mucho más amplio de lo que parece por fuera. Sin embargo, eso no ayuda mucho a que los que visitan el sitio por primera vez se lleven una buena impresión; el suelo de mármol esta cubierto por trozos de comida y algunas manchas de líquidos de dudosa procedencia. Hay una gran concentración de humo de cigarrillo que impide respirar tranquilamente, pero pese a estos factores las dos chicas logran abrirse paso entre la multitud de jóvenes hasta encontrar una mesa frente al escenario.

« No me lo puedo creer »

¿Cómo es que se dejo convencer de ir a un sitio como ese?

— Mira Alice ¡Ahí esta! ¿No es increíble?

Centra su atención en el muchacho que Rosalie le señala. Alto y musculoso, lleva el cabello negro y rizado demasiado corto para su gusto, casi al ras. Su vestimenta consiste en una camiseta negra y unos jeans desgastados. Definitivamente no es su tipo y tampoco es que pueda imaginarse que le ha visto Rosalie. Vale, no es feo pero para su criterio es demasiado… simple.

— ¡Emmett!

El grito de Rosalie resuena por encima de la música y Alice se cubre los oídos, sintiendo como si se le hubiera roto algo por semejante chillido. Él se voltea, mirando de forma minuciosa con sus ojos castaños a quien lo ha llamado. Por fin, después de varios minutos, consigue ubicar a la rubia que agita la mano en una mesa no muy lejos de donde esta él.

— ¡Rose, haz venido!

— Te he dicho que no te fallaría.

Alice se revuelve en la pequeña silla metálica, algo incomoda y ese pequeño movimiento hace que Emmett se percate de su presencia.

— Eh ¿Quién es tu amiga?

— Oh, es Alice, Alice Brandon.

— ¿Hija del señor Brandon? — pregunta él, enarcando una ceja y mirándola con seriedad. Y ella, con toda su ingenuidad, asiente.

— ¿De donde conoces a mi padre?

— Que va— dice Emmett, deshaciéndose de su postura seria para esbozar una sonrisa— En realidad solo he probado a adivinar,

Empieza a reír a carcajadas y pronto Rose lo sigue, con una risa un poco más sutil. Alice mira hacia otra parte, irritada y sin entender cual ha sido la gracia. Entonces sus ojos se posan en el chico rubio que bebe una cerveza, recargado contra la barra.

¿Por qué le parece familiar?

En ese instante, Jasper levanta la mirada al sentirse observado. No puede evitar sonreír al ver como la morena que hace unos segundos lo estaba mirando se vuelve hacia otra parte, sonrojada por haber sido descubierta.

Le hace un comentario al hombre que sirve las bebidas y este le pasa otra cerveza clara. Y ahora si, con una cerveza en cada mano, se dirige hacia la mesa donde esta sentada Alice.

— Así que haz venido a verme.

— ¿Disculpa? — Alice siente una especie de déjà-vu.

— Anda, no me salgas con que te haz olvidado de mí— esa sonrisa altanera vuelve a iluminarle el rostro— No hay chica en el mundo que pueda hacerlo.

Miente. Pero ella no tiene porque saberlo.

Alice lo mira fijamente durante varios segundos antes de caer en la cuenta. Pero si es el tipo que la ha molestado esa misma mañana camino al colegio.

— Hostia, lo que me faltaba— ahora si que mata a Rosalie.

— Anda, pero si veo que no haz hecho caso a mi consejo, sigues con el mismo mal genio — él le extiende una cerveza— Por suerte para ti, a mi me gustan las tías con carácter fuerte.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

— Lástima para ti que yo no salgo con idiotas.

Jasper frunce ligeramente el ceño, pero rápidamente se recompone.

— Entonces no haz de tener muchas citas— esa maldita sonrisa le esta provocando ganas de estrangularlo— porque con ese carácter tan asqueroso ninguna otra clase de chico te invitaría a salir.

— Pero vaya que eres imbécil— Alice se pone de pie, no esta dispuesta a quedarse en ese lugar y menos con tales compañías. Sin embargo apenas y ha dado un paso algo la detiene: Jasper la tiene sujeta de la muñeca. Hace ademán de soltarse, pero el la aprieta más fuerte. La esta lastimando, pero orgullosa como es no dice nada. Él se da cuenta y afloja su agarre.

— Vamos, no te hagas del rogar, si a leguas se nota que te mueres por mí.

—Pero vaya que tienes imaginación— de un tirón Alice consigue liberarse— Para que te lo sepas, lo único que podría sentir por alguien como tú es…

— ¿Unas irresistible atracción? — le interrumpe él, con una sonrisa petulante.

— En realidad, estaba pensando en algo como… repulsión — ahora es ella la que sonríe de forma arrogante— Lástima, cuando mucho.

Jasper parpadea sorprendido ¿Ha dicho que él le provoca lástima? Abre la boca para replicar, pero en eso alguien lo sacude del hombro para llamar su atención. Mira a su amigo, un joven de cabello cobrizo, de forma enfadada pero este se limita ignorarlo, acostumbrado a su humor.

— Muévete, nos toca.

Asiente y le da un sorbo a su cerveza, terminándosela. Y antes de seguir a Edward, se vuelve para dirigirle una última mirada a Alice; que no puede evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago ante la intensidad de esos ojos verdes.

* * *

><p>El camino de vuelta parece mucho más largo que el de ida, quizá porque ambas están cansadas y en la radio solo pasan canciones viejas que ambas desconocen.<p>

— De una vez te advierto, que ni se te ocurra volverme a pedirme que te acompañe a ningún sitio — murmura Alice, abrazándose a si misma. El aire frío de fines de Noviembre les va dando guerra y ella maldice internamente por no haber llevado abrigo.

— Vamos, no me digas que no te haz divertido.

No responde. En parte porque es cierto; pero no quiere darle la razón a Rosalie. Después de todo, la noche no ha resultado tan mala como creyó en un principio y hasta puede decir que los amigos de Emmett son simpáticos, exceptuando por supuesto a Jasper. Ese animal que no ha hecho más que insinuar que lo que a ella le hace falta es un buen polvo para descargar tensión y así mejorar su temperamento.

« Menudo idiota »

Una repentina sacudida hace que vuelva a la realidad, solo para meter las manos entre ella y el tablero del coche justo a tiempo para no estrellarse de cara contra este.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces Rose? — grita, más asustada que enfadada.

La rubia trata de encender el auto y hacerlo andar, pero en cuanto sus ojos se fijan en el indicador de combustible se da cuenta de que no hay nada que hacer. Están varadas a media carretera. Demasiado lejos de Port Ángeles pero también de casa.

— Ally — susurra, temerosa de la reacción que pueda tener su mejor amiga— ¿Cuánto me quieres?

— ¿A que estas jugando Rosalie? Me muero de frío ¡vámonos!

— Es que… — esta sudando frío— Nos hemos quedado sin gasolina.

Alice se queda pasmada, sin querer dar crédito a lo que esta escuchando.

— ¿Qué nos hemos que?

— Nos quedamos sin gasolina— dice Rosalie, con un hilo de voz. Y es que la cara que ha puesto Alice no promete nada bueno. En un instante cambia su expresión por una ligeramente más relajada y empieza a reírse de forma histérica.

— ¡Fantástico! Simplemente fantástico, varadas en la mitad de la nada ¡Que mejor forma de terminar la noche!

— Bueno Alice, tampoco es como que sea mi culpa…

No sabe que le asusta más; si Alice enojada o Alice actuando como una demente. Dios la salve de esa.

— ¡No, pero que va!

De pronto Alice se queda callada. Rose sigue su mirada, encontrándose con dos luces que se dirigen hacia ellas. ¡Dios ha escuchado su plegaria! Ambas agitan las manos para llamar la atención del conductor ¡Están salvadas! Los faros se desvanecen y parpadean aturdidas ¿Estarán alucinando?

Una voz familiar les indica que no es así.

— ¿Pero que ós ha pasado? — pregunta Emmett, bajándose de su motocicleta y caminando hacia donde están ellas. Rosalie se sonroja violentamente. Que vergüenza, confesar que se ha olvidado de llenar el tanque de gasolina y por ello se han quedado ahí.

— El coche no anda— se apresura a decir Alice, antes de que Rosalie pueda pensar en una excusa— Alguien no le ha puesto gasolina.

A esas alturas, piensa Rosalie, ya debería haberse desmayado por la falta de sangre en cualquier parte de su cuerpo que no sea su cara.

— Considérense afortunadas de que Jasper y yo estuviésemos de paso— sonríe él, sin darle importancia al pequeño accidente, cosa que la rubia agradece. Sin embargo Alice no se siente nada afortunada ante la mención de Jasper. — Suban, las llevamos a casa.

Rosalie corresponde a su sonrisa y se encamina hacia la Buell de Emmett. Alice hace un intento por detenerla.

— Pero no podemos dejar el auto aquí, hay que llamar a la grúa.

— ¿Qué no eras tú la que se quejaba del frío? — Rose esta confundida por el repentino cambio de actitud de Alice— Vámonos a casa, papá se encargara de es. Igual no creo que alguien se lo lleve si no tiene combustible.

— Una vez aclarado, vámonos— Emmett se sube a la moto seguido de Rosalie. Y en menos de un segundo lo único que queda de ellos es un rastro del humo que ha dejado la motocicleta al arrancar.

Alice resopla, antes de acercarse a Jasper. Alza ligeramente la pierna para subirse a la moto, siguiendo el ejemplo de Rose. Pero Jasper es más rápido y solo hace falta que suelte ligeramente el embrague para que la moto se deslice hacia adelante; lo suficiente para que ella no alcance a subir. Ella intenta de nuevo obteniendo exactamente el mismo resultado.

— ¿Venga, que te pasa idiota? Estate quieto para que pueda subirme.

— Por supuesto que no, querida —una sonrisa maliciosa asoma en la comisura de sus labios— ¿Qué no haz dicho en el bar que soy un imbécil, que me repudias y que me tienes lástima? ¿Y ahora quieres subirte detrás como si nada? ¡Que fácil! Al menos trata de ser coherente con lo que dices.

Alice le mira con el ceño fruncido.

— Sabes que tengo razón.

Ella simplemente se da la vuelta y comienza a andar por la orilla de la carretera, reprimiendo las lágrimas de enojo que luchan por salir de sus ojos. Jasper se ríe entre dientes antes de darle alcance.

— Ya veras que mañana me agradecerás por haberte ayudado a mantenerte firme en tu opinión. Pero mientras tanto, yo soy un idiota repugnante y tu vas a pie hasta tu casa ¿vale?

Ella no le contesta, se limita a seguir caminando en silencio mirando al frente, tratando de aparentar que él no esta ahí.

— Aunque… — hace una pausa dramática, para captar la atención de ella— Si me pidieras disculpas, si te tragas lo que has dicho y aceptas que te equivocaste, entonces si podría llevarte a casa, porque habría algo de coherencia.

Ella sigue andando. Jasper acelera y se pone frente a ella.

— ¿Qué dices? Anda que no es tan difícil, es más si quieres te ayudo, repite después de mí: te pido perdón por…

Alice pasa por delante de él y empieza a correr, buscando alejarse lo más que se pueda. Pero el va en la motocicleta y no tarda mucho en volver a alcanzarla.

— Anda, no seas orgullosa ¿Qué no sabes que eso es un pecado?

Se agacha para coger una roca y se la lanza, pero Jasper la esquiva ágilmente, no sin casi caerse de la moto por inclinarse tan abruptamente. Alice vuelve a echar a correr.

— ¡Pero que modales! — le grita él, mientras trata de encender la moto por nueva cuenta.

Ella, al darse cuenta de que lo ha dejado unos metros atrás aminora la marcha. Y es que eso de correr con tacones no es cosa sencilla. Justo en ese momento sale de un entronque sale un tráiler que se acerca a ella al verla tan sola a media carretera.

— Eh, muñeca ¿quieres un aventón?

Alice se queda paralizada, mirando al hombre que conduce. Un tipo corpulento y de barba poblada que la mira de forma lasciva.

— Eh, tío ¿quieres un puñetazo en la cara?

Alice mira sorprendida a Jasper, que se ha interpuesto entre ella y el hombre del tráiler. Este, decidido a no tener problemas simplemente murmura algo entre dientes antes de ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

— Sube— le indica a Alice, quien hace caso omiso y sigue caminando. Jasper pone los ojos en blanco y la alcanza, tomándola del cuello de la camiseta, haciendo que casi tropiece.

— ¡He dicho que subas! — ordena él. Después relaja el semblante y le sonríe, tratando de convencerla— Anda, que si no terminare de pleito con medio Forks.

Alice bufa, sintiéndose derrotada y acepta el caso que él le ofrece. Se sube a la moto, consolándose con el pensamiento de que hasta eso es mejor que volver a casa caminando. Jasper arranca y ella lo abraza con más fuerza, cerrando los ojos para no marearse al ver las cosas pasar como un simple borrón por la velocidad a la que van. Siente escalofríos y el corazón le late como enloquecido.

Pero ella le echa la culpa al frío y a los nervios que le ha causado tener una noche tan agitada.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora: <strong>Dios, no me puedo creer cuanto me costo terminar el capitulo. En parte por que tuve que cortar una parte que no me quedaba, en parte por la discusión en el bar de Alice y Jasper, en la cual agradezco la colaboración de mi amiga **The ****Same**que hizo la mayor parte. Para la segunda he tomado ideas y fragmentos del libro, los que lo hayan leído sabrán de que parte. Bueno, en el próximo se viene la fiesta de Charlotte y saldrá el último personaje que participara en la historia ¿Alguna idea de quien? Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y nos vemos… dentro de dos o tres días.

¡Por cierto! He hecho un blog para detalles de mis fics (vestuarios y todo eso) y lo inaugurare con los vestuarios de Alice y Rose de este capitulo (¿Bobo? Quizá, pero tampoco es que tenga mucho que hacer) la dirección es:

**http:/ tiendadecaramelos . blogspot . com** (ya saben, sin espacios)

Pues es todo por hoy.

**Xoxo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los reviews (Anónimos): <strong>

**Silvers Draco: **Gracias por tu comentario en esta y en mi otra historia. Me alegra que te este pareciendo interesante y que te guste tanto la historia como la elección de personajes que hice. Y sobre la pregunta de el trabajo de Bree; si, desgraciadamente ha tenido que recurrir a prostituirse. Pues nada, un beso y espero leer algún otro comentario tuyo por aquí pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Juro que el link azul de aquí abajo es de lo más inofensivo.<strong>

**Así que haz click y deja review, que no va a morderte (:**


End file.
